


Never Say Goodbye

by PoshMouthyTart



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshMouthyTart/pseuds/PoshMouthyTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this fic ages ago. It's a short one-shot of Alex's thoughts before she returns home. Slight Galex :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye

When she’d first arrived in this world, this _dystopia_ , she’d wanted nothing more than to get as far away from here as possible.

 _‘No, don’t take in me in there…Don’t take me in there_ ’ she’d protested, as Gene Hunt had carried her into CID on that fateful day in July 1981; believing that to give in to this world, meant giving into any possibility of ever getting home and of ever seeing her daughter again.

The initial idea of spending any time at all with Gene Hunt had filled her with dread. She’d believed that to even contemplate staying in that world would have meant she was accepting the same fate as Sam Tyler.

_‘Sam got voices out of the telly’_

_‘Sam?’_

_‘…Tyler! I knew him.’_

_‘Poor Sod. Explains a lot’_

And he had been right. It did. Because they were both connected in someway. They both had the same destiny. A destiny involving Gene Hunt. The man she had grown to love over the few years she had spent with him. In this world. But even so she knew she couldn’t stay here forever; no matter how she felt about Gene Hunt or anyone else in this world, her daughter would always come first. No matter what.

_‘…I’m going to rather miss you’_

_‘Yeah and…and you Bolly’_

_‘Yeah and you Bolls what?’_

_‘Well you’re not bad for a posh bird!’_

She’d thought she could trust Gene Hunt. He was her one constant. He cared about her. And even after everything he’d said to her during the Operation Rose blag, after everything he’d accused her of; she still loved him.

Because somehow, she knew that he hadn’t meant any of what he’d said. He had been angry and hurt. He’d felt betrayed and hadn’t stopped to think anything through before jumping to the wrong conclusions.

_‘You speak to me Alex. You tell me the truth, if I mean anything to you at all!’_

_‘I’m from the future! Just like Sam Tyler…only…only this is my reality. I was shot and I woke up here with you…And I trust you which is why I’m telling you the truth.’_

_‘You know I asked for the truth and you piss in my face’_

_‘No…no…please don’t do this…’_

_‘Get out of my sight Inspector!’_

Inspector. Not Bolly or Bolls. Not even Alex. Just Inspector.

**  
 _‘Stay’_

_‘What are we doing?’_

_‘Waiting’_

_‘What for?’_

_‘A traitor!’_

D.C Christopher Skelton. The Nervous one.

_‘Hunt’s the bullish one, Ray’s the misogynistic one and you’re the nervous one - I don’t care! I’m going to stop this, so that I can stop Arthur Layton, because that could be the mental trigger that could get me out of here’_

_‘Roger that ma’am. I’m not nervous…just cautious!’_

Poor Chris. He really was a ’twonk’. But he meant well and he really did love Shaz, no matter what had happened between them in the three months she had been in a coma. She knew they’d somehow get back together, it didn’t take a genius to work out that they were made for each other. Perhaps it was their ‘destiny’. She didn’t know. But what she did know was that she’d miss them both and Ray too.

_‘You’re not a bad copper you know…’_

_‘Thanks Ray!’_

_‘…For a bird!’_

She’d miss them all.

And she’d miss everything about this place.

But she’d especially miss Gene Hunt.

The Gene Genie.

Because despite everything they’d been through, despite everything that happened, he was still her Gene Genie.

**

But this was it now. Time to go back to her daughter. To Molly. Time to leave this world behind.

No more late nights at Luigi’s. No more ‘house rubbish’. No more chasing around the streets of London in the Audi Quattro. No more tutting at Ray’s terrible jokes or sexist comments. No more laughing at the incredibly gullible Chris Skelton. No more Shaz. No more Viv. No more high waisted jeans. No more off the shoulder tops. No more crocodile boots.

No more Gene Hunt.

**

But she’d never forget. Never.

She might not be a part of this world anymore, but this world would always be a part of her.  
 _‘Sometimes in life you can’t help which way you fall’_

And no man in 2008 would ever match up to Gene Hunt. They wouldn’t even come close.

Because they were and always would be unbreakable.

Un-bloody-breakable.

_‘You and me Bolly. You and me!’_


End file.
